Heartache
by zeurin
Summary: When two people love each other, they should get together. Try telling that to Kel and Dom. What if neither ever confessed? What would happen if they were to never see each other again? What if Kel got married to someone else? Will they ever be together?
1. Chapter 1

I feel bad not updating my other stories like I promised, but I suddenly got this idea and I couldn't resist typing it up! I just had to write a Kel story since she is my favorite character in all of the Tortall books. Anyways, this is mostly about Kel and Dom and how they each secretly feel about each other.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce! If I was, then why would I be making a fanfiction about my own books? Common sense, people! Either you have it or you don't!

By the way, this isn't beta'd so I apologize if there are any errors. My spell check has been tweaked by my meddling little sister. Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

Kel sighed, wearied by the long battle she had encountered. _Darn those ogres! Don't they know how to just give up and die already? _Apparently not, judging by the considerate amount of blood Kel found on her armor. Most of the men she had fought with had already changed into fresh attire, but not Kel. She stood on the very edge of a tall cliff, her helmet tucked under her arm. Even though she had long gotten over her fear of heights, they still unnerved her quite a bit. However, none of this showed on her face. Kel's Yamani mask of indifference was on, though she had not realized so. These faces came almost automatically to the twenty-year-old, especially during battle. Although her legs were aching to be rest after fighting for hours, Kel kept herself upright, gazing at the remarkable sunset while her thoughts swam like wriggling fish in her head. The stench of blood from both humans and ogres hung in the air, but Kel barely noticed that. Even the huge bruise on her back she had gotten from an ogre pounding wasn't in her trail of thoughts. Instead, she was pondering about something more important; she was thinking about her life.

Recently, she had gotten a letter from her friend, Yuki, who was the spouse of her other friend, Neal. What she read in the letter made her feel both happy and sad at the same time. Yuki was having a baby with Neal. Kel was supposed to feel happy, and she tried to convince herself that she did, but there was a hollow longing within, a longing she had never felt before and couldn't identify. Instead, she pushed that feeling from her mind and began to write a reply letter to Yuki, filling it with mindless gush of happiness that did not at all relate to what Kel really felt. The Lady Knight would have given anything to be in Yuki's shoes. How would it feel like, for once, to live in a house with a loving husband and children to take care of? How would it feel like to not be ridiculed by all the court ladies behind her back, and in some cases, in front of her? And most of all, how would it feel like to have a _real_ life? Kel had had a crush on Neal in her earlier years. She wondered what would have happened if she told him how she felt then. Would she be in Yuki's place today? Would she now be a mother and a wife? Thoughts like those made Kel feel vacant inside. It made her toes curl up inside her boots and her eyes tear up just the slightest. But, that wasn't the worst thing that had happened.

Just yesterday, she was at the Golden Ridge fief, resting with her men and also Sergeant Dom's men in a tavern for the night when a young noble woman walked in. She looked strangely familiar as she approached Kel warily, a baby on her narrow hip. She looked only to be in her late teens. "Kel?" She had said, recognizing the knight.

"Cousin Tella?" Kel had asked, her eyes wide. It had turned out that it was her young cousin. Kartella had been married to the Lord of Golden Ridge for many years, and the baby she had on her hip was her youngest. She had two others; one four and one two.

After that meeting with her young cousin yesterday, Kel had a feeling of non achievement, as though she had something more to do, something that was quite important, which was having a family. For the first time in her life, Kel was beginning to almost regret becoming a knight. Seeing Tella had put a shock throughout her body, snapping out of her fantasy of being a valiant knight with fame and glory. None of those things mattered if you didn't have anyone to share them with. None of the nobles congratulated her on the killing of the mage, which won them the war against Scanra. And no one was going to thank her even if she went and saved all of Tortall from destruction. Kel was weird in all other nobles' eyes. She was abnormal, a freak. She was someone who stepped out of line to be like a man while she shouldn't. Kel never really knew why Alanna would marry someone like George, but now she did. George was one of the few men in the world who supported women having the same rights.

Kel sighed, finally sitting down and dangling her feet off the edge of the cliff. If only she had someone like George. Where was her George? That was wishful thinking. There was no George left for her. But then where was her knight in shining armor? Kel looked down and grinned in spite of herself. Her armor was rather dull after that battle, but close enough, right? If she was the knight in shining armor, then where was the fair maiden (or in this case, fair lad) she were to save? Would any man even want to be saved by a woman? Of course not! If she wanted a man, then Kel would have to retire her glaive for a sewing needle; her armor for silks; her boots for slippers; her muscle for skin and bones; and her spirit for obedience. Was it worth it to just have a man? That was still wishful thinking. Even if she could look like a lady, what man would want her for her background? The ex-knight mentally disturbed and uglier than any other court woman was not a title any man would want for his spouse. Maybe, if Kel's family was wealthy enough, then men would come regardless of her history, but the thing is that her fief was short of money. Unless she was to disgrace her family by marrying a commoner, there was no man for Kel. She doubted if a commoner would even want her; he'd be too intimidated by her skills.

It was time to face the hard truth: Kel was going to be alone forever. She could just picture it; fifty years from now, she'd still be solitary, living in a house in the middle of nowhere; a hermit. The only company she'd get would be the grandchildren of her sisters and brothers. Oh, who was she kidding? Would her siblings even want their offspring to associate with someone like Kel? Maybe it was best to keep alone, pretend like she didn't care for romance and not fall for anyone. The Lady Knight turned her head slightly to the right to sneak a peek at Sergeant Dom, who was playing dice with a few of his men. _No, I won't allow myself to fall for anyone, _She forcefully thought, _especially not _him

A small breeze flowed from the north, whipping Kel's hair, tangled from being in a helmet so long, off of her sweaty neck. She closed her eyes for a split second to enjoy the cooling sensation of the wind, and then opened her eyes again to look at Dom wistfully. She _had_ to have one last word with him. This was probably the last time they were to travel and fight together. Sure, they'd see each other at banquets and Midwinter, but it wouldn't be the same as the midnight rides they shared; the hour-long debates, and most of all; the peaceful presence that was Dom. Kel felt safe and relaxed in her bedroll at night in her tent because she knew Dom was only a couple yard away, in his own tent, and if she was silent enough, Kel sometimes heard the deep breathing (and occasionally snores) that came from Dom's tent. Those sounds lulled her to a deep sleep. How would she sleep without him? Kel shook her head at the thought; _I've slept for twenty years without his presence, so why can't I do it again? _Maybe it was better if they were separated. What kind of humiliation would Kel face if she admitted her true feelings? If she had told Neal how she really felt, she probably would have dropped out of the race to become knight because of embarrassment. It was going to be the same with Dom. If she told him, she'd have to give up her shield to flee the country and become a hermit. Things like these were better kept secret. Besides, Kel had fallen out of love with both Neal and Cleon with time. Why couldn't that happen with Dom? It most likely would. If her heart was to forget Dom in a few months, why make it more difficult? Mindelan was less than a day's ride from where she was camped. She and her men planned to visit for a few days while Dom and his men left for the Western Border. Then, Kel was to go protect the Northern Border. It was good-bye for good.

The logical part of Kel's mind told her this was good. Having no Dom around left no room in her brain for silly romantic fantasies. That way, she'd spend less time daydreaming and more time being a good knight. She owed this much to her people. But, still, if this was a good thing, why did it hurt her heart so much? _Mind over matter, _She reminded herself with sigh. Kel shifted the helmet from under her arm to the ground next to her and continued to watch the sunset, this time her head was out of the clouds. She blinked with surprise at what she saw. When she first sat down to watch the sunset, the sun was still high in the sky with only blotches of pink and orange around. Now, the sun had half sunken down the horizon and the sky around it was blood red, the outer areas a deep violet. Kel turned her head around to see it was black in the east and a few sprinkles of stars had already appeared. It's amazing how quickly time passed if you're deep in thought. The girl kept dangling her legs of the edge of the cliff, not ready to go clean up and sleep yet. She wanted to stay there all night, musing over her problems and being in close proximity with Dom, but she couldn't. Eventually, she'd have to go change and get some sleep so she could ride in the morning, but until then, she was perfectly content with where she was right now.

A minute or so later, Kel heard footsteps behind her. It was probably one of her men asking to see if she was in a trance or something. However, she was not expecting that person to sit down next to her on the edge of the cliff. Kel turned her head to identify the person who had approached her. A warm feeling trickled down into her stomach as she immediately realized that it was Dom. She blinked; the only emotion of surprise that showed outside her Yamani mask.

"What, you're not mourning the death of the ogres or anything, are you?" Dom asked, mistaking her quietness for solemnity.

Kel shook her head, not daring to look into the handsome Sergeant's eyes in case her heart would trick her into doing something she'd regret.

Dom frowned, troubled by her lack of speech, "Kel, are you okay?"

She nodded, tracing random shapes in the sand beneath her. "I'm perfect," She lied.

Still, Dom was worried. Forgetting that Kel was not like other women, he tried to charm it out of her. He gently picked up her hand, which was surprisingly soft for a knight, and stroked it with his larger, rougher ones, "You can tell me anything." He assured her softly, trying to look at her, but Kel turned her body away from him.

Kel bit her lip, then sighed, admitting defeat. Her heart pounded and her hand tingled with pleasure from where Dom touched her, but she pulled her hand out from his grasp nonetheless and put it in her lap. She hated how Dom unconsciously did these little gestures and touched her lightly. It made her fall even more for him, which made it harder for her to say good-bye. "Dom, we need to talk," She said, then winced at the way she said his name. It wasn't the way a knight should say a sergeant's name. It was the way a lovesick girl said a lover's name.

Dom raised an eyebrow, "Talk? About what?"

Kel fidgeted nervously, making her armor clang against itself, "Well… I think you've heard by now that I'm leaving tomorrow for Mindelan?"

Dom flinched at the mention of the dreaded departure. He tried his best not to think of that day and had been trying to stall time. However, it had not worked the way he wanted for his beloved Kel was still leaving him tomorrow. But, he still had to keep his cool, in case Kel was to suspect him as many of his men already did. How was it his fault that he didn't have a Yamani mask like she did? It was only human to show signs of happiness when you see someone you love… not that he loved Kel or anything… Actually, Dom wasn't quite sure. He liked Kel a lot and flirted with her more than any other court lady, but was that considered love? Well, even if it was, Dom wouldn't want to think about it that way. It was hard enough for him that Kel, his good friend was going away forever, but Kel, his true love as well? That would be unbearable. There was no way he could tell Kel how he felt about her in case she went from Kel, his good friend, to Kel, the only lady who has ever rejected Domitian of Masbolle. "Yeah," He said, answering Kel's question, "I did hear about that somewhere. How long will you be staying there?"

Kel shrugged, "A few days. I'm only going to go visit family members."

"Oh? And we'll meet you and your men at the Western Border, right?" He asked hopefully, though he already knew what the answer would be.

Kel's face fell, "Um, actually, no, you won't. I have been stationed to guard our Northern Border with Scanra," She explained softly.

There was a short pause. When Dom spoke again, Kel was relieved, but yet sad at the same time to find that his voice was rather devoid of emotions, "Well, this is good-bye, then?"

For the first time, Kel looked up directly into the Sergeant's eyes. She had to know or else she would never get on with her life. His eyes were a deep blue and cloudy with some emotion Kel knew not of. But she did know that it wasn't the emotion she had hoped for. He had not looked at her with love or anything close to that. Dom was looking at her, but not seeing her. That's when Kel knew. She knew that they weren't meant to be. She knew that Dom would never feel the same way. She knew that fate was to pull them apart so they could go on their own ways, away from each other. And there was nothing Kel could do about it. "Bye," She finally said, her heart lurching with pain.

Dom gave her a little nod of his head and got up from the cliff edge and started to walk away. Kel stared after his retreating form, remorse, sorrow, and pain in the pit of her stomach. But that was nothing compared to the heartache building in her chest. She couldn't believe that this was it. Even though neither of them hinted at romance, a tiny part of Kel always knew they would end up together and that part still strongly believed that they would… only if Kel would try again. She had to try again! It was better to be rejected than to live the rest of her live in question, wondering, even when she was an old woman, whether she and Dom would have ever made it together. She would never be able to handle the amount of regret and confusion. It was now or never. "Wait, Dom!" Kel called after him before she could stop herself.

He turned around, slowly, to look at her, "Yes?"

Kel swallowd loudly, "Do-… do you have anything you'd like to tell me before we are leaving each other forever?"

A muscle in Dom's jaw twitched at the accuracy of Kel's guess of his internal emotions. He considered his options. Either he could confess, and there being a 20/80 chance Kel would like him back, and he could end up with Kel in his arms forever. But the chances were too slim. He would not risk it. The other choice was to let his beloved walk away for good, but know that they would always still be friends. Dom made up his mind, "No," he lied, watching as Kel's dreamy hazel eyes flickered with pain.

Though her face was blank and indifferent, her usually calm hazel eyes were burning with unspoken emotions which reflected how she was dying inside. There was a long silence between the two as Kel's eyes desperately roamed around Dom's body, not ever wanting to forget how this handsome man looked like. Finally, Kel said, "Well, then, farewell, Domitian of Masbolle," her tone was rather bitter and unpleasant.

Dom blinked his confusion. Kel had never called him that, so why now? Was it just his imagination, or was Kel angry at him for his pathetic answer? He tried to call after Kel and demand what she meant by that, but she had already stormed off inside her tent to change. He sighed. _This is for the best, _he tried to assure himself. With one last glance to where his love had disappeared, he went off to take a long walk, all the while caring for his wounded and scarred heart…

* * *

Don't worry, they turn out together in the end. It takes a while, though, but they will, so no worries! Oh, and if you're a nice person, you'll drop a review, right? I always leave nice fat reviews for everyone and it'd be nice if you do the same:) An update may come quicker that way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, this is considered a quick update, for me! I hope I can continue with the once a week update, but if you review, it may help a bit... ok, a lot. You see, all you out there reviewed so nicely for chapter one and now I'm so happy, chapter two just sprang out! This is a lesson you all should learn.

Anyways, my thanks goes out to deathequalsoul, Lioness Queen, LouLaBelle13, SarahE7191, Lightish Red, fuegodealmas, Starzgirl, and Lela-of-Bast!

I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The ride to Mindelan was quiet, gloomy, and downright awkward. Kel refused to ride with Dom, though she did not say it out loud, and Dom seemed to be sharing the same feelings. Instead of riding side by side amiably by they always used to, Kel dropped to the back of the group on Peachblossom to talk to Corporeal Wolset while Dom was in the very front, determined not to look behind him. That was okay with Kel, for she didn't think she could handle talking to Dom after the conversation they had last night. Instead, she kept quiet, only half paying attention to what Wolset was rambling on about.

The ride to Mindelan was only a few hours, but it seemed to drag on forever in the late summer heat. When the sun was fully raised to hang directly overhead, they stopped for lunch. While the men were eating, Kel slipped behind some tall, thick shrubs and began to pull off her tunic and breeches and shoved them into her bag. Then, she pulled out the long, silky green dress she was to wear for her visit with her family. Kel usually wouldn't care what she wore in front of her parents, but she had gotten a letter from her mother a couple days ago saying that she had something a big surprise for Kel when she got home. That only meant one thing; one of her older sisters probably had another baby or something. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but her sister wouldn't let her hold the baby unless Kel was cleaned up and they didn't consider men's clothes clean. And, Kel really wanted to see her little niece or nephew. Babies were just too adorable. Kel felt a twang of pain as she realized that she would never have a baby of her own.

Sighing, Kel slid into the dress that fit her perfectly (courtesy of Lalasa) and replaced her boots with green slippers. The dress was simple and a dark green color with a bit of embroidery along the modest bust line, but it worked well for Kel by drawing one's eyes to her pretty tanned face and big hazel eyes. Running a brush though her thoroughly knotted hair, she stepped out of the bushes to where the men were eating, "Is everyone done? We've got to go," She announced, her eyes searching for Dom to see how he's react to her appearance, "Mindelan is only an hour's ride away." To her disappointment, he didn't even look up.

Ignoring the wolf-whistles and catcalls, Kel saddled up Peachblossom. If anybody else were to jeer at her like that, they'd have a black eye and a broken rib in an instant, but she was friends with all her men and knew they were only joking. Being away from female presence did some odd things to men. Smiling slightly to herself, Kel continued to shove random things into Peachblossom's pack.

Unknown to Kel, Dom was secretly watching her from the corner of his eye. If anyone were to look Dom in the face, they'd see how his brilliant blue eyes gleamed with longing and would immediately know how desperately in love this man was. Kel looked so different, so mature, so beautiful in that dress that Dom felt like wolf-whistling himself. He caught himself just in time, as he remembered that he wasn't supposed to feel anything for Kel. Dom swallowed loudly as he realized that this was the last hour he was to spend with Kel and he still hadn't made a move. Kel felt exactly how she did toward him as three years ago. That was bad progress. Usually, Dom would meet a pretty girl, woo her, and have her in his bed in the time span of a week. Kel was different. She wasn't a bed toy. Dom wanted more, _much _more from her than just a one night stand. He respected her enough to not use her. But, now, Dom would never be able to get what he desired from Kel. It pained him in a way unheard of to come to realize that. Trying not to sigh in defeat, Dom copied Kel's actions and began to saddle his own horse…

0000000000

"Mother," Kel greeted, her lips curling up in a happy smile. She placed her hands on her thighs as she dipped into a Yamani bow out of courtesy.

Ilane's eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of her youngest daughter, but that was the only sign that she had even recognized Kel at all. "Welcome home," she said, her voice clear and even, but after living with her mother for ten years, Kel could hear the faint trace of enthusiasm and impatience, as though she really wanted to tell Kel what the surprise was, but of course, her Yamani training wouldn't let her burst it out.

"I'm glad to be home," Kel said smoothly, wishing that her mother would just get on with it.

"Tea?" Ilane offered, gesturing toward their fancy Yamani tea table.

"Thank you," Kel said, seating herself on a cushion. "Mother, I was wondering, where are Father, Inness, and Anders? Aren't they supposed to be home?"

Kel saw her mom struggle to suppress her giddiness as she handed Kel her cup of tea, but finally lost and broke out into a huge grin, "Oh, they're all having a mid-day meal in the dining room with Faleron of Carthak."

Kel frowned, "Faleron? Why is he here?"

If they were a normal family, Ilane would probably be squealing with joy. Instead, she just smiled, "That's the surprise I've been telling you about. Faleron has asked for your hand in marriage!"

A thousand thoughts ran through Kel's mind. Faleron? Kel couldn't believe this. Why would he want to marry her? They barely knew each other. They barely spoke to each other. Sure, he didn't pull pranks on her like the other boys, but she would necessarily call him a close friend, or even a friend. He was just Faleron, a man she knew. And she was just Kel, a woman he knew. Could it be that she was more than just someone Faleron knew in his eyes? Had he crushed on her during training school? Kel didn't think so because no had ever mentioned anything. Had he given any hint that he liked her during school? Nope, he didn't. There were dozens of court ladies who would die for the chance to marry Faleron after looking at his background and the amount of money his fief had. Out of all those court ladies, why Kel? Kel wasn't sure how she felt about this proposal. No wave of happiness ran through her, but yet again, she didn't feel disgusted.

"Kel?" Lady Ilane said softly, a bit troubled by her daughter's silence.

"I'm just thinking," Kel explained with a forced smile. Kel knew she should accept this proposal; it would do Mindelan so much good, but her heart rejected the idea strictly. She laughed silently to herself as she realized that her heart still clung on tightly to the possibility about a relationship between her and Dom. He already made it clear that he wants nothing more from you than friendship! She told herself angrily, Stop trying to seek heartache! Faleron is much better for you. He's sensible, nice, has a good background, and does not have a reputation as a court flirt! So much better... But her heart disagreed.

Ilane patted her daughter's hand, a strong gesture for one raised in Yamani customs, "Keladry? You know, you don't have to accept this proposal if you don't want to. I'll just go right now and tell Anders to stop throwing that party."

Kel blinked her surprise. Anders was throwing a party? Her family must have really needed this marriage if Anders was partying. Why hadn't her mom said anything? "Mother? How badly do we need this marriage?" She said softly, deciding to be straight with her question.

Ilane paused, halfway to the door. She turned around to look at Kel, "Well, you know how Mindelan was never the richest fief, " She hesitated, but Kel nodded her on, "We're in debt." She finally admitted.

Kel winced, "How seriously?"

"Bankrupt."

Kel's eyes widened, "And that's why you need this marriage with Faleron?" She asked, remembering that Faleron's fief was one of the richest currently.

Ilane didn't say anything for a while. Finally, "We don't have to have this marriage, but it would get us out of bankruptcy."

Kel nodded, realizing what she must do, "Okay, I'll do it."

"What?" Ilane asked, a bit surprised, her forehead wrinkling in a frown.

"You heard me. I'll marry Faleron." Kel said boldly, walking to the dining room to see her financee…

0000000000

Kel walked toward the tavern where all the men were staying, not sure how to break the news to them. The big gold and diamond ring felt heavy on her ring finger, as though her conscience was weighing her down. Then she laughed in spite of herself. Why would her men even care? It's wasn't as though someone died. A marriage was a happy thing. They'd probably be happy and congratulate her… even Dom. For some selfish reason, Kel didn't want Dom to be happy for her. She wanted him to… Well, she didn't really know. Did she want him to be jealous? For him to somehow snap her out of it and marry her himself? Kel gave a bittersweet laugh at her silly thoughts. That would never happen. Since she was now engaged to Faleron, she had to get over Dom- and fast. Somehow, she would.

Kel swung open the door of the tavern to be hit by a full chorus of greetings from her men. Well, a full chorus minus one voice. The one Kel was so desperate to hear one last time. Inhaling deeply, Kel wondered how in the world she was going to explain. She quickly pulled the right words in her mind and tried to let them out, "Hey, guys! I have great news!" She announced. A few murmurs of interest sounded through the room before it went dead quiet as everyone listened expectantly. 'Um, well, it just so happens that someone has asked for my hand in marriage." Her Yamani mask was set in place, but her voice quivered just the slightest. Suddenly the room was filled with cheers and hoots.

"Congrat-" Corporeal Wolset tried to say, but was drowned out by Dom's bellowing voice.

"What?!" He demanded, "You said 'no', right?" His handsome face was twisted into an angry frown.

Kel arched an eyebrow at how Dom was raising his voice. In answer to his question, she lifted her left hand high in the air, the huge diamond sparkling in the candle light. The cheers sounded again, this time so loud that they echoed though the large room.

"Who asked you?" Dom asked, marching from his spot near the fireplace to Kel and putting his hand roughly on her shoulder.

The Lady Knight immediately shook off his grip, "Faleron of Carthak. And I said yes, because I like him very much, for your information. We are to be wed in winter!"

Dom gazed at her sadly with his piercing blue eyes. Kel suddenly felt light in the head, but kept her head held high as though nothing was wrong. Her heart pounded. All she wanted to do was cancel the engagement and run into Dom's arms declaring her love for him, but couldn't. She'd be such a player if she accepted one man and yet tried to go for another. Finally Dom spoke, "You like him, but you don't love him." It wasn't a question but a statement of truth.

Kel's cheeks flushed bright pink with anger, but she managed to keep her temper down. "No, not yet," She admitted softly, "But, I'll learn to love him." But how can I? She thought, if you're always around? Kel needed some way to be away from Dom so that she could fall for her fiancée, Faleron.

Dom nodded, his jaw clenched tightly shut so that he would not say anything disrespectful on this happy marriage, "Well, good luck to you and Carthak," He said before walking away.

"Wait!" Kel called after him, "You have to take my men to the Border with you!" She said.

That made Dom stop and turn slowly to look at her, "Why?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Kel bit her lip, "I quit."

A few of the men had stopped talking long enough to hear her. "What?" Wolset demanded.

"I said, I gave up my shield," Everyone fell silent at that, "I quit being a knight." Kel finished, looking up to meet Dom's blue eyes with her hazel ones. His were full of shock and disbelief.

"Why would you do something like that?" Dom asked quietly, though he did not need to raise his voice to be heard in the silent room.

Kel stared at those deep liquid eyes for the longest time before answering, "Faleron's father wouldn't let him marry anyone but a lady. So I became a lady," Unconsciously, her Yamani mask crumpled down into a frown of regret as she watched the pain flicker in Dom's eyes.

However, Dom didn't voice his feelings, "Good-bye, Kel." He said for the last time.

Kel hesitated. This was it. She had to say something or else it would be too late. Never again would she be able to see Dom again. She had to tell him! He deserved to know! But, her courage failed her, "Good-bye, Dom." She said politely. Taking one last look deep into his eyes, she turned on her heel and exited the tavern. Kel didn't see what she wanted to in his eyes. She wanted to see love, longing, but instead she only saw confusion. Sighing, she treading back to her fiancée to make wedding plans…

Dom continued to stare after the spot where Kel just was, his eyes shining with the same emotion. Kel had mistaken it for confusion, but it was actually pain. Dom suddenly and irrelevantly wondered what a heart attack would feel like. Could it possibly be more painful from the heartache he was experiencing? No, that would be impossible in Dom's opinion. This pain he felt hurt more than the time a Bazhir raider had squished his leg so thoroughly that every bone had broken in his right leg. But, Neal had been there to heal him. Neal couldn't heal the internal pain Dom had right then. It was the kind of pain that could only be healed by one person; Kel. Although, brutally murdering Faleron and then stoning his corpse might help ease the pain a bit.

That's when Dom realized that his heart had still had a thin, silk like thread of hope that he and Kel would have their fairytale ending. That thread of hope was cruelly ripped in two when Kel announced her marriage to Faleron. Now Dom had no hope, and no desire other than Kel. He felt crushed like there was nothing worth living for. He had fallen and sunken low, and that wasn't good for living person.

* * *

I hope I didn't make a mistake... is Faleron's fief Carthak? I couldn't remember wheter it was him or Seaver... Anyways, the next chapter's setting is going to be one year in the future. It shows where Kel's life is after her marriage to Faleron. How was this chapter? Too ooc? And, Faleron, any ideas about him? Should he be mean and cruel, or nice and helplessly in love with Kel? Please drop me a review and the third chapter will come soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all! 

But not my little sister who went on my account, read this story and sent me a flame signed with my own pen name. It's not cool and I can't delete it! Grr! It sounds like I insulted myself! Which is impossible since I'm such a vain little person. 

Anyways, King's Reach? Boy, was I off. Thank you to all the people who corrected me!

And look, an update already. Like I mentioned before, my spell-check is messed up by the same little sister who sent me a flame so it auto corrects some things that are already right and ignores somethings that are wrong... I need a new computer. Two updates in two days. You do not know how special that is for me. I'm usually the once-a-month updater. Anyways, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

One Year Later…

Kel woke up to a fitful sleep to find the spot beside her on the bed vacant. She wondered where Faleron has gone to so early in the morning, but didn't care enough to find out. In fact, she didn't recall him slipping in bed last night at all. Kel shrugged. He must have been up all night. Poor guy, he never gets any sleep anymore. She thought, getting up and yawning. She sleepily trudged over to her vanity table and inspected herself in front of the mirror. Kel grabbed a brush and pulled it through her hair while looking at her reflection. She looked reasonably well, though there were some heavy bags under her eyes. Her eyes were now more brown than green from the lack of going outdoors, but it wasn't that bad. Her hair, which had always grown considerably fast, was now down past her elbow and a dusty brown color. She usually wore it pinned up high on the top of her head. Kel's cheeks were hollow from the weight she lost and body was like a stick, but looking like you were anorexic was the trend in court these days. Kel reached for the face powder and thoroughly applied it, especially on the dark regions under her eyes. Then she put rouge on her lips and cheeks, to feign a healthy look, and then put all her make-up back away. Kel slowly got dressed, it being a bit hard to bit on her corset by herself since her maid was on her vacation. Then, she pulled on her long, clingy brown dress and matching brown slippers and headed downstairs.

The maid she passed by immediately stopped her work and curtseyed with a, "Good morning, Lady Kel."

Kel winced at the name no one called her anymore, "Please, its Keladry now." She gently corrected her. Any other noble would have gotten offended and probably have whipped the maid, but Kel was still too nice from her earlier knight days. Kel winced again. She tried not to think of her knight days. They were her darkest days, they were days where she actually thought that she could pretend to be a man and get away with it. Who would want that? Kel would much rather sleep in her own large chambers than on the hard ground during a storm. And why risk your life saving people when they'd be much more pleased if you'd just give them money? There was nothing good about being a knight. There was nothing rewarding being a knight. And, there was nothing she missed about being a knight. Kel frowned as she realized that there was one thing she missed about knighthood. Actually one person, that is. She quickly shook that thought out of her head because it interfered with the "No thinking about Dom" restriction she had placed on herself ever since her wedding with Faleron… Oh, how dreadful it was! Everyone else was happy during that day, but not Kel…

_Kel sighed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her beautiful wedding dress fit like a charm and was absolutely gorgeous, but she didn't like it. It reminded her of the wedding that was to take place in ten minutes. She dreaded it. Kel would have to lie in front of a hundred people by saying that she loved Faleron and would never leave him, etc, etc. And the kiss at the end! That was the part she dreaded most! She and Faleron had never kissed before so how could they now, in front of everyone? "Mom!" She cried, losing her courage, "I can't do this anymore!"_

_Ilane, who was smoothing out invisible wrinkles in Kel's dress, stopped and smiled at her daughter, "It's just nerves, Kel. I went through the same thing when I married your father."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, and look how happy we are now."_

_That gave Kel a little encouragement, but not a lot, "Well, did you…" She hesitated, "Did you loved Father on your wedding day?"_

_Ilane frowned at the question, "No. It takes longer than that for love to happen. Kel, is that what you're worried about? Not loving Faleron? It's alright; you'll love your husband in time. Love doesn't happen overnight."_

_That helped Kel's nerves a lot, "Thanks, Mom," She said, going to give her mother a hug. They were locked in a deep embrace when Neal barged in looking nervous._

_"Come on, Kel!" He exclaimed, "We've been waiting for five minutes for the bride to come out!"_

_"Well, then, why didn't anyone tell me earlier? I thought I still had ten minutes. Get back to your position as best man, Neal, I've gotta get married!"_

_"Okay," Neal agreed, hurrying back._

_Inhaling deeply, Kel gathered her flowers and stepped outside with her father, Piers, on her arm."Ready?" He whispered to his daughter._

_Kel couldn't speak in fear that she may barf, but simply nodded her head. On they went, stepping in time to the music. Since the music was going so slow, they weren't going to get there for a while and that left time for Kel to glance around in the crowd of people, all of them staring at her. There was Owen, Merric, Wyldon (Kel wondered vaguely who invited him, because it definitely wasn't her), Cleon, Duke Baird, Roald with his parents Jon and Thayet, Alanna, George, Raoul, Buri, her brothers and sisters and countless others. Finally, they were less than ten feet away from Faleron, who was anxiously waiting. Kel glanced behind her once more to catch a pair of blue eyes. Kel twitched involuntarily as she realized that Dom was also here. Kel quickly reverted her eyes back to Faleron as they were now right in front of him. Kissing her, hand, Piers disappeared off into the aisles._

_The priest in front of them cleared his throat loudly and the ceremony went on._

_A while later, Kel couldn't remember whether it was ten minutes or ten hours, the priest stopped to look at Faleron. The almost wedded couple had already gotten their rings so the last, and most dreaded part was coming._

_"Do you, Faleron of King's Reach, accept Keladry as your wife?" He asked._

_Faleron nodded, his face shining with happiness, "I do."_

_"And do you, Keladry of Mindelan, accept Faleron as your husband?"_

_Kel paused, looking behind her to see Dom again. His usually soft features were hard, as if he were carved in stone and he seemed to be glaring, unlike the others who were crying. Heck, even Ilane was crying! But Dom seemed upset. Seeing her look at him, Dom tried to give a smile toward her, but failed. He nodded his head, signaling that Kel should get on with it._

_But, Kel didn't want to. She wanted to do what only happened in fairy tales and run away from her own wedding to a nasty man who didn't love her to be swooped by her true love to live happily ever after. But what if that nasty man was actually nice and sweet who loved her? What if she ran off but wasn't met by her true love? She could not risk it. And after all the hard work everyone put into this wedding, the least she could do is get married._

_The priest coughed and Kel was returned to reality. Faleron seemed so nervous, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Kel looked back to where Dom was. "I do," She finally said, her eyes shining with tears._ Sorry, Dom_… She thought before she kissed Faleron…_

"Lady Keladry? Lady Keladry?" Someone called, snapping Kel back into the present.

"Oh, sorry," Kel apologized, blinking away the tears that had almost formed, "What is it?"

The kitchen maid curtseyed, "Lord Faleron is waiting for you in the dining room," She explained. "Oh, and Lady Hythera is with him as well."

Kel nodded, not really even registering what she had said. Lady Hythera visited them a lot lately, so it was nothing out of the ordinary that she was here this morning. Kel picked up her skirts and walked at a brisk pace (no she didn't run. Ladies never ran) to the dining room. There, she dropped into a curtsey, perfected over months. "Good Morning, Lady Hythera, Lord Faleron." She greeted, seeing the two already eating. Hythera quickly got up and curtseyed back while Faleron gave a casual bow.

"Good morning," Faleron and Hythera chimed together, then smiled at that.

Kel inspected the two in front of her while piling her plate with food. Hythera was as stunning as ever with her lush blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She was shapely and fair skinned and her blue dress fit nicely. Faleron sat next to Hythera, handsome as ever. Kel took her place across from Faleron once her plate was filled and observed him. His dark eyes were bright and he looked refreshed, even though he had no sleep last night. Kel was jealous of how he could sometimes get no sleep and still look as good as new. That could never happen to her. Sighing, Kel gazed at Faleron. He had dark hair, but Kel suddenly wished that it was darker and messier. He had nice brown eyes, but Kel wished they were blue and full of mischief. Faleron was pale, but Kel wished he were tanner. Faleron was well-behaved and always under control, but Kel wished he would play a prank on her. Kel gasped as she realized that she wanted her husband to be exactly like Dom. Could it be that she was still in love with…? No thinking of Dom! It's against the rules! She quickly reminded herself and attempted to start a conversation with her husband and Hythera to get her mind off him.

"So, what's going on?" She asked, taking a bite of cold vegetables.

Faleron looked at Hythera before saying, "Oh, I'll be at the Northern Border soon," Kel's heart skipped a beat as she remembered that she was almost placed there a year ago.

"For how long?" She asked casually.

"Er, probably until after the beginning of next year." He said.

It was the beginning of December currently, "Oh, but then we'll miss Midwinter." Kel said with a feigned frown because in reality, she didn't really care.

"No, actually, since last year we had our wedding on the Midwinter banquet and missed it, Roald has actually convinced his father to force me to go this year. However, since I'm going to patrol the border, you have to go in my place."

Kel swallowed her bite of food slowly, "Oh, really?" She said, suddenly nervous. She hadn't seen many of her old friends since her marriage to Faleron and she didn't want to see them either. None of them approved of her giving up her shield.

Hythera seemed to be able to sense Kel's nervousness, "Don't worry, Keladry, I'll be going to the banquet as well. We can pick out dresses together!"

Kel smiled in spite of herself. But pretty dresses couldn't hide her identity. If only it was a masquerade ball. "Yes, that'd be nice." She lied, still worried about the banquet…

* * *

The next chapter is going to show you all where Dom is and how he's doing currently. Then it's the ball. I've decided not to make this story very long. Ten chapters maximum. Six chapters minimum. Anyways, review and you may get another update this quick! 


End file.
